The New Hunger Gamers
by You Have One Life Liv It Well
Summary: When some people of Forks,Washington travel to Panem 100 years from where they are now things get complicated in the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by another fanfic I read earlier. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Katniss POV

Gale and I were out in the woods when I heard something from a tree.

I looked up and I saw two people really high up in a tree I couldn't see them very well but I could tell they were laughing and it was a man and a women.

I looked a Gale and he said," What?" I looked at the tree again he followed my eyes up to the tree and said," Who are they and why are they all the way up there and why are they out here?"

"First, probably the same reason as us, and Second I have no clue." I told him. He still starring at the tree could see some what of what they looked like.

"The male is big, muscular, and he has dark brown hair the female is tall, skinny, and she has light blond hair," He informed

"Doesn't sound anyone in our area. No one in our area is muscular and big.

I am hoping you liked it more is coming I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

~Sorry about the last chapter I thought a page would be enough, but it hardly looked like a sentence. Hope you like this one! ~

Katniss POV

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, big, muscular man," I said sarcastically. I saw the two people from the tree jump down.

"Wow!" Gale said surprised.

"Holy shirt!" I said dropping my jaw. "They landed on their hands and feet,"

"Unbelievable," He managed to get out. I was also speechless. "They're coming our way what do we do?" Gale asked

"Just be friendly, normal," I replied.

Rosalie POV

We were running towards a pray (Emmett and I and the family) when Emmett and I found ourselves in a tree in some weird messed up place.

"We are in some parallel world," Emmett remarked. I started laughing hoping no one heard us or saw us. After talking a little more we decided to jump down but when we got down a noticed two teens looking at us talking so I started over there and Emmett followed me.

Katniss POV

When they started over towards us I was a little nervous. Finally reached we and she said that her name was Rosalie and that the male was her boyfriend Emmett.

"What are you doing out here?" Gale asked them.

"I could say the same for you," Rosalie replied.

Rosalie POV

When we reached them we introduced ourselves and the boy asked us what we were doing out here so I had a feeling that we weren't allowed to be out here so I said I could say the same for them. She looked frightened at that so then I knew we weren't supposed to be out here.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the reaping?" I asked them.

"Yeah when is it again?" The man Emmett I think, asked.

"It's always at noon in our district," Gale replied cheerfully.

"Oh, that's in an hour," Rosalie remarked.

"We didn't introduce ourselves I'm Katniss and this is my FRIEND Gale," I told them.

"Nice to meet you," both of them said.

"Should we be getting back to get ready?" Rosalie asked.

"We have an hour," I told her reassuringly.

"Yeah ONLY an hour!" she replied.

"It'll take us five minutes to get back and like three minutes to get ready," I answered.

"Only three minutes to get ready, more like twenty or thirty minutes!" She exclaimed

"In what world," I said surprised. Where in the world did she come from I thought to myself.

Rosalie POV

The girl asked us, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the reaping." Emmett then asked them what time it was at and the boy said it was always at noon in their/our district.

"That's in an hour!" I exclaimed.

Then she introduced herself and her friend. She made sure she emphasized friend and when she did, Gale looked hurt. Emmett and I both said we were pleased to meet them. Not sure we actually were but, we were trying to be polite.

Changing the subject, I asked if we should get back and get ready? She said we had an hour, and saying that made me think holy shoot we only have like forty-five minutes. While I was thinking she went on about how much time it would take us to do all the stuff to get ready I remarked the time I would take to get ready.


End file.
